camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frigg
Frigg is the Queen of the Norse Gods and the goddess of love, marriage, prophecy, magic, motherhood, wisdom, and household management. She is the current wife of Odin and mother of Baldur. She is a known practicer of seidr magic, and is one of the most powerful sorceresses of the Norse pantheon. (Article Unfinished) Appearance Frigg looks much like a motherly figure dressed in a gold robe-like dress with diamonds around the collar area. She has fair youthful skin for an Asgardian her age and has her brown hair tied and styled in a royalty manner. She also has long golden earrings. Personality Frigga was a strong woman, a majestic queen, and perfectly able to stand at Odin's side. Despite her attention to protocol, she was a loving and tender mother to both her sons. While she clearly attempts to believe in only the good in her sons, she was also intuitive and perceptive about other intentions. She was also generally accepted as a good judge of character. Frigga was in turn loved dearly by both sons and seemed to be very highly regarded by all of her husband's subjects. She was one of the fairest, kindest, and wisest Aesir, if not all gods, and her advice is strongly taken under consideration of Odin himself. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Frigg is vastly far stronger than a human, and surprisingly even most other gods and goddesses, although she prefers not to use physical force. Superhuman Durability: Like many other gods and goddesses, Frigg's skin, muscle, and bone tissue are several times denser than that of a normal human's. she is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Superhuman Speed: Frigg as a member of the Aesir can move faster than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Agility: Frigg's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make her a great warrior in battle. She moves with incredible grace and speed. Asgardian Prowess: Being an Asgardian, she is stronger and faster in Asgard than she is anywhere else. Fate Manipulation: Using seidr magic, Frigg can change the fate of herself and others, although she cannot stop Ragnarok. Bond Manipulation: As the goddess of home and family, all things related to domestic and familial relationships are under Frigg's jurisdiction. Amokinesis: As the goddess of love, she has divine authority and absolute control over the emotions of love and desire. Hyetokinesis: As the goddess of rain she has absolute and divine control over it. She literally knits new clouds. Precognition: As the goddess of prophecy, Frigg can see into the future. She is exceptionally clairvoyant, though she refuses to tell anyone of what she sees. Allspeak: She can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages Animal Control: She can summon and control animals that are sacred to her. Disarmament: She can disarm his opponents with a gesture, ridding them of their weapons. Charmspeak: Frigg's voice can have a mesmerising effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in her thrall. Immortality: As a goddess, Frigg cannot die from old age, or mortal illness. Divine Form: As a goddess, Frigg has the power to enter her true god state, called the Divine Form, which is so powerful, it can cause any mortal onlooker to immediately disintegrate. She recalls the last time she used this form about centuries ago, to defend her husband Odin. Weaknesses Mystical Metals: The only thing known to kill gods, it is very possible it can kill Frigg too. Mercy: Frigg is generally very forgiving and merciful, which can be her greatest weakness in battle. Signature Weapon Her magic is her best weapon, although it is rumored she was given the legendary English sword Excalibur by Odin during his travels, although it has never been seen nor confirmed true. Trivia Category:Norse Goddess Category:Immortals Category:Goddesses Category:Females Category:Norse God Category:Norse Gods Category:Powerful Category:Norse